Project B
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Something else was hidden away at Cadmus, but what changes will this individual make? Be warned, the chapters are written in skeleton writing. In other words it is literally just the bones of the story, no flesh or meat, just the plot points that the story will hit.


Hello. I wanted to try something out. I have a lot of stories currently in production, but i have ahard time actually finishing any of them. Most of the time they get stuck in this sort of halway point. the stroy is all done and planned out, but it's not fleshed out completely. This story i have wanted to put out for a while, and with the release of Young Justice: Outsiders, i wanted to pudlish it.

For now i will leave it in it's skeleton state, but there is a chance i will come back and flesh it out. I jsut wanted to put this out there and see if others can follow along with my story planning. and since i have quite a few stories that are completed but in this format, i wanted to see if people would still enjoy it.

Anyway, long explanation out of the way, on with the story skeleton.

* * *

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

Thanksgiving Day Episode

* * *

Superboy watches as the other superman clone is put back into his pod

Guardian says he didn't know about this room

and soon they will see what is behind the door 514

Superboy asks what is inside it

Guardian says subject 514A, designation 'Project B'

Superboy says he will give them a hand

they find a large door

he pries the door open

lights come on

Superboy stares at another dark haired boy in a pod

Superboy asks who he is

Guardian says he isn't sure

Superboy walks up to the control panel

he opens the pod

Superboy walks up to the boy

says hello

the dark haired boy opens his eyes

he looks around

asks where he is

Superboy says Cadmus genetics labs

the boy asks what he is doing here

Superboy says he doesn't know

but he knows people who can help

he helps the boy out of the pod

Guardian says he will find the boy clothes other than the jumpsuit

Superboy thanks Guardian

the boy thanks superboy

Superboy says his name is Conner

boy says that is a good name

Superboy asks the boy what his name is

boy says he is Batman

at least an adolescent clone of him

Superboy asks if the Genomorphs told him that

he guesses that makes him Batboy

Batboy says he guesses it does

Superboy says he doesn't know his face

Batboy raises an eyebrow

Superboy says he is a genomorph clone of superman

he looks like a teenage version of superman

Batboy says oh

says he doesn't know who Batman is and he is a clone

Superboy says maybe Batman will reveal who he is

after all everyone is going to be able to match the faces

Batboy says that may be true

but what if Batman decided he is useless

Superboy tells him not to worry

he may be a clone but he is still a living being

Batboy thanks him

Guardian comes back and says this was all he found

there is a black 3/4 shirt

black cargo pant

black combat boots

Batboy says they will do

Superboy says he will wait outside

then they will go see his friends

* * *

Batboy and Superboy are standing in a clearing at the base of Mount Justice

Batboy asks what they are doing here

Superboy says Batboy doesn't have an access code yet

and he can't authorize him

so they have to wait out here

the front door opens

Robin says he has got to see this

he stops when he sees Batboy

he goes whoa

Kid asks how accurate

he stops and says dead on

Artemis walks up and says so that's what Batman looks like under the cowl

Robin says if you take of a bunch of years

Robin walks up to Batboy and holds out his hand

Robin introduces himself

Batboy introduces himself

the rest of the team approaches

Batboy says he is a clone of Batman

Batman says let's prove that

the team parts and Batman and Batboy stare at each other

Batman says let's go inside

they walk in

Batman authorizes Batboy and adds him to the system when they enter Mount Justice

they get to the training room

Conner asks what the decision is

Batman turns and says no tests are needed

he takes his cowl off

Artemis goes no way

Batman is Bruce Wayne

Bruce Wayne is Batman

Artemis smirks and looks at Robin

says that makes him Richard Greyson

Dick takes his sunglasses off and says his friends call him Dick

Wally says at least he doesn't have to keep that a secret from the team

Artemis yells that he knew

Bruce says he told him not to tell

Bruce walks up to Batboy

tells him he understands that being created wasn't his choice

but now he bares his face

so he has a choice to make

Batboy says he wants to help

Bruce nods

tells him it's not going to be easy

Batboy says he wasn't expecting it to be

Dick asks if he is coming home with them

Bruce says of course

he is a bat after all

Dick yells yes

finally he has a sibling

Bruce raises an eyebrow

Dick asks what

Says siblings are awesome

Batboy asks if he is always like this

everyone goes yes

Batboy chuckles

Wally says Batboy needs a name

M'gann wonders what name would fit him

Looks at Batman

says other tha the obvious

Bruce offers Tyler as a suggestion

Batboy says he likes it

Bruce says Tyler Wayne

its only fitting that he has his name

the resemblance can't be anything but blood

Dick says he couldn't agree more

he punches Tyler's shoulder

tells him welcome to the family

all of them

Bruce says he will see if Batboy is prepared to join the team

until then, they had places to be

Dick tell Tyler he is going to love the manor

and maybe they can surprise Alfred

Bruce says he doubts that

Tyler asks who Alfred is

Bruce says a friend

Tyler says he is looking forward to meeting him

* * *

So, what do you think of this style?

i know it is extremely short and a quick read, but with how my mind works i see it as a full chapter, minus the scenic pan-overs. And since i have all of the chapters written out in this format, i can have the entire story up in less than a week. maybe two depending on how much editing it needs and if i make any changes.

Let me know what you think of both the story and the presentation style. i know it's different and very bare, but this is essentially what would have been in the entire chapter anyway. It just gets to the point faster.


End file.
